Disney's Greatest Hits Retold By Daxter
by Keysha and Phoe-chan
Summary: Keira's sick and our two heroes are stuck with her babysitting job. Unfortunately, keeping up with a group of hyperactive kids is a chore; until Daxter decides to tell them his rendition of stories. The category? Walt Disney. (ANNON. REVIEWERS CAN REVIEW)


Hey there folks! This is Keysha! Giving you a little 'sneak-peek' you might say, into the co-authored fic by Phoe-chan and yours truly! The title pretty much gives it away, but right now, we're entering the prologue. This is just to give you all a 'heads up' as to what you can expect from this fic. Once I'm done with this prologue, Phoe-chan will be taking over for the first chapter. Be prepared for insanity! (But WAIT, you ALREADY get that from our OTHER fics!) *gives her best impression of an evil Gol laugh* hmmmm, not as good as Dee's vocals, but oh well!  
  
In any case, don't expect REALLY quick chapter updates. I have to point out that:  
  
Both Phoe-chan and I have separate Jak and Daxter fics that we have to work on at the same time that demand attention. On top of that, we both have other fics NOT related to Jak and Daxter, and neglecting them is kinda wrong when you have readers in other sections waiting for an update.  
  
We both have LIVES outside of the net. And INSIDE for that matter. We both have websites to maintain, neopets to play with, and other stuff that requires time. Please, gives us space to breath! We need to have some time out of cyberspace as well!  
  
So, asides my constant complaining (sorry), here's the prologue! Hope you like. Oh, and PLEASE R&R if you have the time.  
  
~ Keysha  
  
***  
  
Disney's Greatest Hits Retold by Daxter  
  
Prologue: One ottsel, a million stories  
  
***  
  
Jak stretched and yawned loudly as he greeted the new morning. Outside he could hear birds chirping as the sun seeped through his bedroom window and glazed everything in a golden light. In the bed across the other side of the room, the loud snores coming from Daxter's mouth told Jak his friend was still asleep.  
  
Grinning to himself, the blonde crept up to the bed, gabbed the sheet, and pulled hard, sending the ottsel spinning of the bed and onto the floor with a loud 'thunk'  
  
"Great balls of Eco! We're being attacked!" The ottsel sprang up off the floor, only to be greeted by the sniggering sounds of Jak. Turning on his heels, the ottsel caught sight of his older friend grinning and holding onto his bed linen.  
  
"Have to change the sheets today." Jak explained, still snickering as the ottsel fumed.  
  
"That. Was. NOT FUNNY!" Daxter growled at Jak, who simply tossed Daxter's sheets and his own towards the furball. Daxter soon found himself encased in a city of white bed linen.  
  
"You know, the smaller the animal, the harder their bones break when the hit the floor." Daxter grumbled, picking his way out of the sheets. "You could have KILLED me Jak!"  
  
The boy just rolled his eyes. Trust Daxter to make a big deal about nothing. "At least I woke you up." Jak smirked. "If I hadn't kicked you out of bed, I would have had to use the OTHER method to wake you up!"  
  
Jak chuckled as Daxter's face paled. The 'other' way? That was a nasty process of Jak filling up a bucket of water full of ice cubes, and dumping it onto Daxter's head. The ottsel shivered. "Do you want to do the washing? Or should I?"  
  
***  
  
"Jak? Daxter? I have a job for you two."  
  
Jak grinned, whereas the ottsel on his shoulder just groaned. Samo's 'jobs' usually ended up in the two of them unclogging Samos's stupid eco collectors, or heading off into the forbidden jungle because something had gone wrong with the city's blue eco power supply again.  
  
But when the duo reached the sages hut, they were in for a surprise. The old sage sighed as the two entered the room.  
  
"Jak, Keira's sick." He began, before Daxter rudely interrupted him.  
  
"She's WHAT? We've gotta make her feel better! How about a nice furry animal to cuddle up to a keep her warm?" The ottsel grinned as Jak groaned and rubbed his temples. Samos simply whacked the hyperactive furball over the head with his staff.  
  
"I highly DOUBT Keira would want to go anywhere NEAR a furry RODENT!" Samos sneered, turning back to Jak. "Anyway, my point IS, she had a babysitting job she was supposed to do this afternoon. But unfortunately, no one else can do it for her. I've asked everyone in the village, but no one seems to have the time to look after the kids."  
  
"Kids?" Daxter asked, shivering slightly at the thought. "You mean there's MORE than one of the little critters? Why don't YOU go and baby- sit them big green?"  
  
Samos glared at Daxter. "I most certainly DON'T have the time to go running after a bunch of little kids!" He growled angrily.  
  
"A BUNCH?" Daxter moaned. "You know Green stuff, every time we talk about this, the kids seem to be multiplying! Are you sure they're not rabbits or something?"  
  
WHACK!  
  
"Stop INTERUPTING!"  
  
Daxter yelped in pain and ran for cover behind Jak's leg. The blonde just sighed as Samos finally began to finish his instructions.  
  
Anyway, there's not that many of them, just four to be exact. It's only for a few hours, and the parents promise there will be a good payment involved."  
  
Daxter's ears perked up. "A good payment? How so?" Then he grimaced. "How LONG do you define a few hours green stuff?"  
  
Samos sighed. "I don't KNOW Daxter. However much they want to pay Jak." He looked up at the boy. "You might as well take the furball with you. I can't deal with him messing me around all day. And besides." Samos grinned. "The kids might find it amusing, having a stupid animal around that can perform a few circus tricks!"  
  
Jak had a hard time trying to drag Daxter out of the sage's lab after that. What with all the kicking and screaming the ottsel was making, it was enough to wake up the whole village. Let alone give the unwell Keira one nightmare of a headache! Jak figured if he could handle Daxter every single day of his life, then handling a group of kids for a few hours would be NO problem.  
  
'At least.' He thought, 'they're only kids. It's not like I'll have to talk to them or anything!'  
  
***  
  
Jak felt a twinge of fear creep down his spine as the room went eerie silent. The four kids stared back at the boy with the furry creature on his shoulder. Their big, round eyes gazed at the blonde, making him feel rather uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh, don't mind them! They're just curious too see strange people visiting them!" The children's mother appeared behind Jak. "Now, make sure they go and take their naps on time. The kids don't usually make too much trouble, but just watch yourself with Kai and Leah." The woman pointed to two little girls standing in the corner, eyeing Daxter. The woman smiled.  
  
"At least you brought your pet with you! He should keep them well occupied!" She chucked Daxter under the chin as the poor little ottsel froze up.  
  
Once she had left the room, Daxter turned to Jak with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"Jak! I don't want to be some kids 'Entertainment!' I just wanna get PAID!"  
  
The kids snapped to attention.  
  
"Hey! That thing just talked!" A little brunette boy close to Jak piped up, running closer to the ottsel and gazing up. "Say 'Hello!'" The boy instructed, as if Daxter were some kind of parrot. The furball glared.  
  
"How about I say 'NO' you ugly little."  
  
Jak quickly slapped his hand over Daxter's mouth. Remembering that these were little kids, and were far to young to hear anything Daxter was willing to say to them right now.  
  
"That is SO cool!" The other boy, a short little blonde, called as he ran to Jak's side. "Make it say something else!"  
  
"I'm not an IT!" Daxter growled. The two girls giggled in the background. "And what are YOU two laughing at?" Daxter complained.  
  
Leah stood up, grinning at the ottsel. "Kai says your voice sounds funny!" She giggled again, and fell back down onto the ground. Kai sniggered and nodded her head. Even Jak found it funny, chortling until Daxter glared at him.  
  
"I do NOT sound funny!" The ottsel jumped from his safe perch on Jak's shoulder, and stomped over to the two girls, who were still giggling like crazy.  
  
"Oh! Look Leah! He's coming to see us!" Kai smiled and pointed. Daxter froze dead in his tracks.  
  
"Huh?" Was all he could muster, before Leah had flung her arms around him and pulled the scrawny ottsel in for a giant embrace. "AGH! Jak! Get this thing OFF me!"  
  
Jak just laughed and shook his head. Hey! If Daxter could at least keep half of them busy, then maybe the job wouldn't be so hard after all. Meanwhile, the brunette boy began tugging on the edge of Jak's shorts.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tani!" He grinned, and Jak returned the welcome. The brunette pointed to his younger sibling. "That's my little brother T.J."  
  
From over in the corner, Jak could just hear Daxter's muffled voice. "T.J.? What does that stand for? 'Total Jerk?'"  
  
The little boy nodded, clearly not understanding what Daxter had just said to him. "What's YOUR name?" He questioned Jak.  
  
"Jak." Was all the boy could muster. He wasn't really in the mood for talking to little kids. They asked too many questions.  
  
"Hey! That's a cool name!" Tani grinned. "Say Jak? Could you tell us a story? Our parents ALWAYS tell us stories before we have our afternoon nap!"  
  
Jak felt the colour in his cheeks fade. Speaking short sentences was one thing to him. But telling a WHOLE story? The blonde looked over to the girls, still fussing over the ottsel.  
  
"Um, Daxter? Little help?" He asked, before sniggering as he caught sight of the girls wrapping a HUGE pink ribbon around the ottsel's neck. Daxter sat with his arms folded and a VERY angry look on his face.  
  
"You're asking ME for help?" He sneered, referring to the two girls above him, still giggling like crazy. Jak rolled his eyes, and made his way towards the girls, 'rescuing' him from their killer grips.  
  
"AWW! You're no fun!" Kai complained, folding her arms and pouting. T.J. just laughed.  
  
"Kai! Jak's gonna tell us a story!" The kid blurted, but Jak quickly shook his head.  
  
"No, DAXTER is!" He insisted.  
  
"W-what? ME?" The ottsel stuttered.  
  
"Go on!" Jak whispered to his furry friend. "I'm sure you've got plenty of stories to tell them!" The ottsel grinned.  
  
"As a matter of fact.I DO!" Jak just rolled his eyes.  
  
"With any luck Daxter. Your tales will bore them right to sleep!"  
  
Daxter ignored Jak's comment. "So, what should I tell them? How about the time I rescued you from the lurkers on Snowy Mountain? Or how I caught over 500 pounds of fish for the fisherman?"  
  
Jak shook his head. "NO Daxter! They don't want to hear you gloat! They want to hear you tell them STORIES! You know, fantasy type things."  
  
Daxter blinked. "You mean all that mushy stuff with fairies and funky looking creatures like elves that don't even exist?" The ottsel caught a glimpse of Jak's incredibly long ears. "Then again." The ottsel corrected himself as Jak slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"You know Daxter, that is the STRANGEST thing I have ever heard you say." Jak mumbled.  
  
As the ottsel rubbed his head and mumbled, Jak sat himself down beside the kids, who were already seated and waiting. Daxter sighed and jumped off of Jak's shoulder, into the middle of the 'circle' that they had created with their bodies. Racking his brains, Daxter remembered back to the days when he was a little kid, and his mother used to read to him from a big old book full of stories. It was by some old guy called Disney. And although the guy was easy and fun to mock, Daxter had to agree that he knew his stuff.  
  
"Well, I've got some stories that are gonna rock your world!" Daxter grinned; gazing up at the five faces peering down at him. He put a paw to his chin and grinned. "So, the question is, WHERE to begin?" 


End file.
